Deadly Beginnings Saga
by Sedaiv
Summary: An ancient evil finds a way to Earth, seeking revenge for its race. Can Earths greatest warriors and Raditz deal with this evil before it can deal with them? Alt Universe, later story WILL tell how this one comes to be.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DRAGONBALL, DRAGONBALL Z, DRAGONBALL GT FRANCHISE. A very rich man in Japan does. All characters in this story are of their owners intellectual property, and not mine or the web-master hosting this fiction. Any likeness to characters of people who are living or dead, or of other stories is purely coincidential. 

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: violence and profanity

Author's Notes: Alternate Universe with my own characters too. Nuff said

Summary: An ancient evil finds a way to Earth, seeking revenge for its race. Can Earths greatest warriors and Raditz deal with this evil before it can deal with them?

Feed back is WANTED. Please send you're comments/opinions to DO NOT FLOOD MY IN BOX, also make not that you're reviewing/commenting on the story and to which one. Thank you and have a good time reading this.

"Deadly Beginnings Saga"

Chapter 1

A lonely space pod, a drift in space. The last of a deadly but not forgot race rests inside with the hopes of its people. One would think a deep sleep like this ones would last forever, however destiny has its own plans, as the pod heads off to a familiar blue planet at a fast speed.

Alarms going off, with automatic resurrection fluids draining into the body Destination: Earth. ETA (Estimated Time of Arrival): One Megacycle (One Hour) Resurrection process: complete.

Meanwhile on the planet Earth...

"Trunks! You meanie! Why did you push me!" Pan shouted as she was catching up to a speeding Trunks. Deciding to enjoying a hot summer day Trunks and Pan decide to got swimming in a nearby lake.

"Sorry Pan but by the time you got into the water, it would be dark and we would have to go home." Trunks said as Pan threw water at him, laughing like two children. Surprisingly Trunks and Pan have always seen each other as brother and sister since Syn Shenron was defeated by Goku four years ealier.

While the sun was setting, Trunks and Pan decided to call it a day.

"Trunks this was fun, we should do this again some day." Pan said to Trunks with energetic smile. 

"Yeah we should Pan." Trunks smiled back. 

Suddenly the setting sky was ripped apart by what seemed to be a meteor. Deciding that it was nothing more than a meteor, Trunks and Pan went to their homes. Little did they know that this not only wasn't a meteor, but the person inside would change their world FOREVER.

The screaming crash of the Pod hit the Earth. Dust cleared as the tiny space pod crashed landed in a farmers valley. A femine voice booms over the speaks to the inhabitant of the pod. 

"We have arrived at the destination. Arise Cursed Warrior, Arise from you eternal damnation and sanctuary. Arise to find hope of bringing our people to life. Return from your slumber, and allow those who fled here those years ago to pay with their lives. Make your dreams come true..."

A large stocky figure slowly gets out form the pod, despite the radiation from entering this planet, the humanoid figure had built a resistance to radiation. The humanoid figure stood at a impressive height of 7'6" with a intensely muscular build, body completely blackened with a fur, not revealing of its anatomy, a pair of menacing wings, as the creature took flight it could smell one person, and say two words...

"Saiyans...Raditz..."

With out much hesitation outside the gravity difference, the creature took to skies without raising a threatening KI level.

"This my prince is only the beginning, keep your power low, and we'll find what we need. Go west, our mission begins there."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DRAGONBALL, DRAGONBALL Z, DRAGONBALL GT FRANCHISE. A very rich man in Japan does. All characters in this story are of their owners intellectual property, and not mine or the web-master hosting this fiction. Any likeness to characters of people who are living or dead, or of other stories is purely coincidential. 

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: violence and profanity

Author's Notes: Alternate Universe with my own characters too. Nuff said

Summary: An ancient evil finds a way to Earth, seeking revenge for its race. Can Earths greatest warriors and Raditz deal with this evil before it can deal with them?

Feed back is WANTED. Please send you're comments/opinions to DO NOT FLOOD MY IN BOX, also make not that you're reviewing/commenting on the story and to which one. Thank you and have a good time reading this.

"Deadly Beginnings Saga"

Chapter 2

The mysterious figure flew to the west as the voice in his head instructed him to. Flying with wings made it possible to hide the creature's dark ki. It was also nighttime which was good for the creature since it was a night hunter and dark as coal.

The voice in its head spoke out once more.

"Know this planet has a 24 Megacycle (24 hour) rotation. Approximately 12 Megacycles of light and 12 megacycles of dark. Also the inhabitants tend to stay close to each other for safety. Keep this in mind for feeding maybe difficult."

The creature continued it's relentless flight to the west.

"Gohan, honey would you come here for a minute?" Videl sat down in front of the television with her daughter, focused on the events unfolding. Gohan came from his study, to see what Videl called him for.

"What is it Videl?" Gohan asked.

"Look at the television." Gohan sat down; there was a news special.

"Repeat, we're coming here live from a meteor landing, that has happened moments ago about 100 miles west from Yahoi." The reporter yelled at the camera, which was receiving radio interference from the "meteors" landing point.

"A small meteorite has crashed, and has caused a stir with radio waves and television signals. Scientists are at the scene right now, trying to figure out what's going on. There's one of them right now!" the reporter pointed out a group of scientists leaving for an armed motorcade. Before the reporter could ask one question, armed guards pushed them away and the television signal was cut.

"That's weird." Pan said to break the silence.

"Daddy, could a meteor really take out television and radio signals?" Gohan turned to Pan, then said

"No. No matter how large a meteor is, there's no way a meteor could interfere with our signals, there has to be something else instead." Gohan sat down to think.

"Gohan do you think this is an omen of some sort?" Videl spoke as she left to retire early.

"I don't think so." Gohan thought deeply to himself once more, and then said

"I'm going to call my uncle, and see what he thinks." Saying that, Gohan called Raditz.

"Hello?" came a rather annoyed voice.

"Raditz it's me, Gohan".

"Oh. What is it Gohan?"

Seeing his uncle probably wasn't up to much talking, Gohan decided to keep it brief.

"Did you hear about the meteor landing?"

"Yes I did, I have a feeling that this going to be a series of unfortunate events for us. I thought I'd at least live out the rest of my life in peace, seeing I somehow wasn't killed by Omega Shenron four years ago." Raditz's voice started to become less annoyed.

"Videl had the same feeling to, well sorry to disturb you."

"It's okay Gohan, I always pick up the phone like this."

"Okay, bye"

"Bye."

CLICK

Raditz sat back in the chair he was sitting in. He somehow survived fighting the Shadow Dragons those years ago. He had reached the Super Saiyan, and advanced one more time after that, however he still wasn't a fraction near as strong as his baby brother was. Although he lived in his shadow, Raditz was one of Earth's strongest warriors; he no longer took commands from Vegeta, thanks to Goku.

"Something wrong Raddy?" A familiar and kind voice came behind him.

"Not really, Shimi. Just something Gohan called me about. It's still early tonight, want to go watch the sun set with me?"

Raditz smiled back to Shimi, she nodded her with a smile. Raditz got up, grabbed his coat and left to go to a hill with Shimi in hand.

O

The creature landed at its destination, the Eastern Capitol of Earth.

"Feeding time, go forth and devour their bodies and their souls."

With that, the creature leaped into the air and pounced onto its first victim of the night.

o The next day...

Goku woke up from a nightmare, earlier than he usually woke up when Chi-Chi had to force him to wake.

"What's wrong Goku?" Chi-Chi rolled over to look at her charming husband.

"I don't know, I feel that something horrible just happened last night and it just got to me." Goku sat up at the edge of the bed.

"It's probably just a nightmare I had last night, go back to sleep Chi-Chi, I'll make breakfast today, trust me." Goku turned and smiled back to his wife. It was until he grabbed the morning paper that his fears were confirmed...

O

Raditz awoke the next morning in bed with a person he loved very deeply and cared very much for, his beautiful best friend and now his wife, Shimi Ryan. He unwound his tail from her waist, put on his boxers, and left to go start some coffee for himself and Shimi. While starting the coffee, he decided to see how traffic was today, only to see frightening headlines on the news. He felt that meteor was an omen, and by god in heaven it was...

O

Vegeta and Trunks were up early, as usual Vegeta was ready to take Bulla somewhere and Trunks was ready for work. Vegeta wasn't expecting a coffee bath, especially from Trunks.

"What was that for BOY?"

Trunks pointed out the front-page article. Vegeta stood in astonishment as he read the article title...

O

Dende had an uneasy night watching over Earth, a lot of civil disputes had arisen and the meteor wasn't helping. Piccolo had came by to see how the new guardian was faring.

"Hello Piccolo." came a kind and familiar voice from behind.

"Hello Mr. Popo, how are you and Dende holding up?" Piccolo continued his walk to Dende. 

"We've been fine, except last night when the meteor came. But this morning was truly uneasy for us." Piccolo stopped and started talking to Dende.

"What's wrong Dende?" Dende opened his eyes and began to tell Piccolo what was bothering him...

O

Gohan was awoken by Videl's and Pan's frantic pleas.

"GOHAN! LOOK!" Videl shoved the paper in his face. Gohan read the title

"Eastern Capitol COMPLETELY LIFELESS!" In their own homes Raditz, Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo and Dende realized that the meteor wasn't actually a meteor but a containment system or prison containing some evil creature inside. In their nightmares, articles, televisions and visions they saw what happened to Eastern Capitol. The entire city laid in a massive blood bath, over 200,000 people debatchorated and at least another 50,000 unconfirmed for life. It was the Earth's single night greatest atrocity ever. Gohan could only blink as what he, Vegeta and Trunks, and Goku read. Raditz, Piccolo and Dende we're completely unaware that such an event occurred under their very noses. Earth's Forces knew that whatever committed this heinous crimes, was surely going to do them again, but the question was when and where?

O

"Good job prince, you're restored some of your missing power, however while you were feeding last night, I detected several powerful creatures spread throughout this world. It seems Earth has been a new Saiyan breeding planet since the destruction of Planet Vegeta over 40 years ago. There's also two Namekian's on the planet, they seem to have a control over what happens, and however they're still completely unaware of our presence. There's nothing much of a threat outside the Saiyans, and three of the Saiyans are greatly aged, making them easy targets, and there's no possible way any mixed human and mixed Saiyan could be a threat. At least our dreams will be accomplished soon, so very very soon. Until then, stay hidden away from your pod and sleep in this labyrinth of marble." The demon took its advice, it had been a long night, especially with people running and shooting it, luckily bullets don't affect it. It would come on again for feeding, this time it could smell the Saiyans since its regain much of its former strength. The next evening would be an evening Pan, Raditz and Shimi would NEVER forget.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DRAGONBALL, DRAGONBALL Z, DRAGONBALL GT FRANCHISE. A very rich man in Japan does. All characters in this story are of their owners intellectual property, and not mine or the web-master hosting this fiction. Any likeness to characters of people who are living or dead, or of other stories is purely coincidential. 

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: violence and profanity

Author's Notes: Alternate Universe with my own characters too. Nuff said

Summary: An ancient evil finds a way to Earth, seeking revenge for its race. Can Earths greatest warriors and Raditz deal with this evil before it can deal with them?

Feed back is WANTED. Please send you're comments/opinions to DO NOT FLOOD MY IN BOX, also make not that you're reviewing/commenting on the story and to which one. Thank you and have a good time reading this.

"Deadly Beginnings Saga"

Chapter 3

After a few minutes, Goku started cooking Chi-Chi her breakfast first, since he ate enough to feed ten men. Although this mornings thoughts disturbed him, he promised to cook a good breakfast despite being unable to concentrate and ended up making pancakes, eggs, sausage and apple juice over what he originally intended to make. By the time Chi-Chi woke from the smell, Goku was well on his way to making his breakfast. When Chi-Chi arrived in the kitchen Goku was already making the finish touches to their breakfast, including coffee for both of them.

"Good morning honey" Chi-Chi said as she kissed Goku.

"I'm surprised you made breakfast let alone didn't start on yours." Chi-Chi sat down and stared at Goku's face, she knew from her purgative that something was troubling Goku, but if he wanted to talk about it, he would. They ate breakfast quietly.

O

Vegeta was washing his hair when Trunks decided to call into work sick. 

"You really shouldn't call in sick Trunks, you might end up needing that day." Vegeta said is his cold monotonic voice. 

"Don't worry dad. I'm much more concerned with this event. We do have business partners and friends over in Eastern Capitol. Besides I think mom might lose her mind if she doesn't take my place once in a while." Trunks said as he finished his morning coffee.

Bulla was coming down the stairs, it was 8:30 and WAY past the time Trunks should have been at work.

"Hey bro, why are you still here?" Bulla looked into her big brothers eyes.

"Something terrible happened over night in Eastern Capitol. I'll be going there later with some friends to track down what might have caused this." Trunks got up and left with Vegeta to get some early training in before leaving.

O

When Shimi came down from their room, she was wondering why Raditz rummaging through a drawer.

"I presume you lost your house keys again? Did you try the front door?" Shimi said as she looked over the counter to see what Raditz was up to.

"Well watch the TV and you'll learn, also can't you let me live down the door incident?" Raditz looked up to see Shimi watching the news like he said. After about 20 minutes, Shimi called to work sick, already finding out Raditz had called in sick for her and himself.

"Please don't tell me you're going to go there." Raditz stopped and looked back.

"I'm sorry but I can't ignore this. I can't say why but I feel that what ever did this is it's something from my past." Raditz stopped as he found his Scouter, which also was his cell phone.

"I thought I'd call in sick for you since you-know-who lives there, please try to get in contact with him somehow." Raditz left to get changed. Shimi grabbing Raditz by his tail, by now Raditz wasn't wincing when someone grabbed his tail. She tugged him back and hugged him.

"Please Raddy, come back with him one piece, for my sake and Pan's to." Raditz stood stoic for a moment. He knew what she meant.

Two years ago Pan had meet a boy named Victor at her school, although they had been dating for some time and most of the usual gang liked Victor, Gohan fiercely disliked Victor.

"Shimi, I'll be back with him, I promise, can I change now?" Shimi left go of him and nodded, with that Raditz left the change, then to head to Eastern Capitol.

O

Gohan was finishing getting dressed to go to work when he noticed Pan crying in her room. knock knock came a friendly tapping at her door.

"Pan sweetie, it's daddy. Can I come in?"

"Wait a sec wipes tears from her yes come in" Gohan walked over Pan, sat on her bed and tried to comfort her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Gohan said, with Videl following him.

"Daddy, I have something to tell you. Please don't be mad." Pan said as she put her sobs aside, and Gohan nodded waiting to hear was she was going to say.

"Remember Victor? Well I've been talking to him by e-mail over the past two years. I know you didn't like him, I'm not sure why you don't like him either, but I know for fact Victors was at Eastern Capitol as of last night." Gohan swallowed hard as realized he felt a little betrayed, but he wasn't mad.

He remembers sneaking out to goof off with Krillin and his dad when he should have been studying.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm not mad. But don't tell me you're thinking of going there to find him are you? If you are, please not now, wait a few days when things clear up." Gohan waited for Pan to say something, but instead found Pan clasping onto him and crying until he realized that despite his slight protest, she'd still go.

Although he knew Pan needed him now, he had already used his sick days for the quarter, and had to leave with a heavy heart.

O

Victor was awaked by thumping at his apartment door. Oh man, I know for FACT I paid my rent this month and next months, Victor though. Then he spoke up

"Who ever's there GET THE FUCK OFF MY DOOR! I'M PAID UNTILL SEPTEMBER!" 

The thumping continued. "God damnit." Victor said as he opened the door, it was a surprise to see Piccolo at his door, and pushing him down.

"What colorful language we have today Victor." Piccolo said as he snared to him.

"Sorry, what is it lean and green?" Piccolo turned to stare at Victor. He was a tanned chap, same age as Pan, about 6'4" in height, 280 lbs was very well built, long silver hair that went to down to his thighs held in the pony tail style. Black eyes, was wearing only his boxers. He worked for the local YMCA as a K1 Kick Boxing Coach, and was YMCA's swimming teacher, and also his schools Varsity Swimming Team Captain.

"Sorry for waking you but didn't you sense anything last night?" Piccolo glared at Victor.

"No I didn't, I've been asleep, despite suppressing my need to feed." Victor glared back with concern.

"Well about 250,000 of your city peoples have been killed, debatchored in the worst of fashions, you're lucky you live in this nice neighborhood." Victor yawned and stretched.

"Thanks I think, I didn't sense anything, nor did I smell anything. If I do I'll tell you, I've got a class to teach in about 30 minutes Piccolo. I'll be back around 5, okay? Also shut the door on your way out." Victor left to catch a shower, and change. Piccolo left, and thought to himself. He's probably just rude in the mornings, but still although he's an asshole I don't see why Gohan doesn't like him. I'll gather everyone here at four forty five. Piccolo flew off.

O

ELSEWHERE...

The demon was dreaming from his marble home. He was remembering memories from long ago. He remembered how human-like creatures with furry tails, one bald but beefy, one with untamed hair, and one that was short but was a cocky and arrogant bastard, had come to his home world. They had killed almost its entire people, the rest were fighting for survival.

"Doctor Lavidicus, we must leave." Another doctor told to his associate.

"No, our hopes are with this body, it'll take sometime, but it will avenge us. I must make sure these damnable creatures don't survive. I will make them pay for this sins with their lives. Leave me." Doctor Lavidicus told his friend who left.

You're the one who will avenge all those killed by these creatures.

The demon woke up, it was night. It remembered that fateful night. Still fresh in its memory. It knew where the Saiyans were; it would wait until later to feed to restore the last of it's missing strength.

O

Knock Knock Victor woke up from his afternoon nap, work had exhausted him. "If you're not the free pizza boy or a booze wench, you better get off my door." Victor opened the door.

"Hey Raditz, how's it hanging?" A delighted Victor smiled.

"Booze wench?" A curious Raditz asked.

"I'm normally not up for company, just a select few. Landlord, you, Goten, Goku, Shimi, Pan. That's it." Victor turned to get a shirt on.

"So you still talk to my grand niece? I thought you would have stopped since you tend to respect peoples wishes." Raditz said as he sat down.

"Oh and I've brought company, you better not mind. Since this is kind of important." Raditz said as leaned back in Victor's favorite chair

"Okay, I guess. Letting you know, I'm not feeding anyone unless they agree to chip in for the food bill." Victor finished getting dressed again, then another knock happened, it was Piccolo. After an hour, everyone assembled at Victor's apartment. Piccolo, Goten, Raditz, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Uub had arrived. However Victor could smell a familiar presence, unknown to most everyone else.

"Well I know we're not here for a circle jerk, so what's up folks?" Victor said taking a seat.

"We're here about what happened last night. Although some of us think you might have done it, there's a possibility that a different monster did it. If another creature is at fault, it will probably strike again tonight, since it killed the poor part of town, as you may refer to it as. It'll probably strike closer to here." Piccolo said leaning against the door.

"Since the incident happened around midnight we'll go out about that time. And since we don't know where it will strike next, we'd better split into groups." Victor said, and glanced around the room

"Goku and Goten, you guys check out ghetto, the east side of town it might strike twice. Piccolo and Raditz I know you two still aren't on the best of terms, but you guy's head over the south side of town, the ritzy area. Trunks and Majuub, you two head over the east and northern areas of town, those are the more densely populated areas. Vegeta and I will stay around this area. Any objections or questions?"

Goten spoke up "Why don't me and uncle Raditz team up and Piccolo and Goku team instead? It'll prevent them from killing each other."

Piccolo and Raditz nodded at the same time.

"Good idea, any others?" Victor said, noticing Goku slowly raising his hand.

"Goku if it's food, it's on the way." Goku's hand was still up.

"What is now?" Victor asked.

"I think it would be best to leave at 11:30 just incase it comes earlier than expected." Goku looked to see if anyone like the idea, everyone's faces said it all.

"Okay, 11:30 it is. Also thanks for covering the bill Trunks and Vegeta. We'll split up at 11:30; it's 10:30 now. I'm going to my room to change. Save me something if the food comes." Victor left for his room's balcony.

"I know you're here. I doubt anyone else does." Victor turned to see Pan sitting on the railing of the balcony, facing him. They came close and embraced each other.

"You know it's a little dangerous to hang around here, especially if Gohan finds out." Victor was silenced by a passionate kiss.

"I don't care Vic, you're all that matters to me. Don't think I forgot your promise." Pan kissed Victor again. Victor smiled and kissed back, he knows the promise, and he still remembers the time he met Gohan and Videl. It was a school Christmas play of "Christmas Carol" show, Pan and Victor were assigned tougher, and they were to be Young Ebenezer Scrooge and Belle. The performance was great, after the show Gohan and Victor met. He made a good impression, at least in his mind. After he shook Gohan's hand to wish them a safe drive and good night, Gohan's face clearly became disturbed. Not wanting to remember that face and what he said after, he went back to what was at hand.

"I'd never forget that promise. Also you know your uncle and grandfather are here." Victor said stopping Pan.

"We're going out to hunt down the monster that caused this trouble and prove I didn't do it. I'll come visit you tonight, okay?" Victor offered Pan one more passionate kiss, which she gladly accepted.

"Please be careful, I don't want to see something happen to you." Pan let go and flew away slow. Victor stood there staring once more. He then took out the necklace he was wearing, on it was a ring. He didn't know where the ring came from, but he felt compelled to be near that ring at all times.

Suddenly, he remembered that fateful day.

"I'm sorry Victor, Pan's not here." Gohan told Victor.

"Oh I'm sorry." Before Victor could say one more word, Gohan shut the behind him and said

"Nor do I want you around my daughter after school either. I don't know what happened last night, but I DO NOT want to see you hanging around my daughter. Don't walk home with her, don't call her."

Gohan grabbed Victor by his collar and pressed him against the house, and restrained his arms from fighting back

"HEY WHAT DID I DO?!" Victor asked as he was pressed against the house.

"You know what you'll do, DON'T PLAY TRICKS WITH ME. DO NOT GET AROUND MY DAUGHTER OR MY FAMILY OR HOUSE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Gohan gave three punches to Victors center mass, causing Victor to fall on the ground

"Pan will be home in a few minutes. Don't tell her of this incident or you'll have another accident. This will also be the last day you'll be spending with her as long as I'm alive. Good day." Gohan said as he walked back into his house. Victor remembered the punches, they didn't hurt too much, but he was still reasonably pissed. Victor went inside, more time passed than he thought it was already 11:15.

Everyone went out their different ways. Victor and Vegeta went to the roof, Victor had removed his shirt to spread his wings to start warming them up. He doesn't have reason to fly, and luckily for him his wings blend in with his skin when he kept them closed. Vegeta stopped Victor before they took flight.

"Victor, I'm going ask you this once. Tell me the truth. Kakarot's grandchild was here wasn't she? I can smell her lust for you, on that shirt you took off just now. Either no one cares or everyone's blind to the ambition you two have for each other. " Vegeta stopped. Victor started to take a defensive stance.

"So what's your question Vegeta? Do I love Pan? Yes I love Pan, very much, but you're probably going to tell Gohan won't you?" Vegeta quickly answered back

"No. I don't think he needs to know of you two. Although Kakarot and I have had our problems, much like Gohan, and me I don't want to see his only child hurt. I know she yearns for you, I can tell from the way she talks to my brat children about you." Vegeta remembers countless times Pan came over crying or was crying because Gohan was bad mouthing Victor behind her back, and how she told Bulla, Bulma, Trunks or himself about how much it hurt her since Victor moved away for some reason and her dad persisted in trash talking him. Vegeta frankly was tired of hearing it.

Victor spoke up "Vegeta, this is rather uncharacteristically not you. Shouldn't you be more concerned for Bulla more over Pan? Also you know Gohan hates me. Besides I think my diaphragm had enough pain for one life time, courtesy of Gohan." Victor turned away from Vegeta.

"I care for her like stepchild. You seem to not know or forgot that we Saiyan's like to keep a safe watch over each other's children. You're also lucky you don't know of your real race. But I'll tell you any ways. I know you wonder from time to time what you are and who you really are. You're a Vampire, a cursed species that Raditz, Nappa and I once had the "honor" of meeting. Vampires were always a menace, but you're special. You're not like any I've ever seen or heard of. But enough of this coffee chat, we got a job to do. I'll tell you more if you wish to know later." Vegeta flew off the roof, Victor stood trying to figure Vegeta out what Vegeta was talking about, let alone meant but decided to think of that later. Victor flew off the roof to catch up to Vegeta.

O

The demon rose from its new marble home. It decided to return to it's killing grounds once more. It could smell a new scent, somehow missed before; it still had no power over it. One feeding would restore the rest of its missing strength; it could smell revenge as it neared royal blood.

"Hey Trunks, can I ask you a question?" Majuub asked Trunks.

"Sure Uub, what's up?" Majuub stopped with Trunks.

"I've been thinking lately, and I'm a little embarrassed to ask you this, but... is your sister seeing anyone?" Majuub started to blush a little.

"Ahh no, not that I think so." Trunks suddenly got the picture.

"You have a crush on my baby sister don't you?" Majuub was shocked that Trunks was so quick to catch on

"Yeah I do, I really like her. I do have good intentions, I...I...I.. I think should shut up now." Trunks looked back "Hey it's okay Uub, you have my permission, the person who'll try and stop you is my dad. I don't think he thinks Bulla's ready to date or see anyone yet. Between me and you, Bulla has a little thing for you and..."

Trunks stopped as something struck a massive blow to Majuub and then him...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own DRAGONBALL, DRAGONBALL Z, DRAGONBALL GT FRANCHISE. A very rich man in Japan does. All characters in this story are of their owners intellectual property, and not mine or the web-master hosting this fiction. Any likeness to characters of people who are living or dead, or of other stories is purely coincidential. 

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: violence and profanity

Author's Notes: Alternate Universe with my own characters too. Nuff said

Summary: An ancient evil finds a way to Earth, seeking revenge for its race. Can Earths greatest warriors and Raditz deal with this evil before it can deal with them?

Feed back is WANTED. Please send you're comments/opinions to DO NOT FLOOD MY IN BOX, also make not that you're reviewing/commenting on the story and to which one. Thank you and have a good time reading this.

"Deadly Beginnings Saga"

Chapter 4

Majuub and Trunks hit the ground really hard. The demon stood there flapping its wings staring down at the two young men. Thinking to itself, which one would become its meal. The purple hair youth does look like he has more strength, however the black haired youth is younger. Majuub and Trunks looked up to see the demon rapidly descending upon them. Before the monster landed, they were already firing up their Ki level to let the rest of the crew know they found it. The monster landed and decided to run over to Trunks, despite the creature's size, it was INCREDIBLY FAST.

"TRUNKS BEHIND YOU!" Majuub screamed Trunks turned around, only for the monster to still be behind him.

Majuub took this time to fire a Ki ball at the demon, but it moved and he hit Trunks.

"UUB! We're going after it not me!" Trunks suddenly was screaming in pain.

"TRUNKS! HOLD ON!" Majuub flew forward realizing the monster was sucking Trunks blood from his neck, just like a vampire.

Down came a massive Axe Heel Kick, but the monster wasn't phased and was more predetermined to steal Trunks life, more than Majuub's attempts on it. Majuub tried another idea by prying its jaws open, so he jumped on the monsters back, and with all his might ripped it's jaws open enough for Trunks to fall on the ground. The demon howled as it tasted Trunks thick royal blood. It knew its fallen powers had returned. Seizing Majuub by his neck, the demon slammed him into the ground, and started giving him a quick one-two, one-two. Luckily for Majuub Raditz and Goten were there to save the day. Raditz came with Goten at Super Saiyan speeds, and crashed down HARD on the demon. Once again it howled and jumped 20 meters back.

"Hey Majuub, you okay kid?" Raditz said with concern.

"Yeah, but my face hurts, check on Trunks that damn monster bit him on his neck." Majuub got to his feet, and started gathering Ki.

"Poor foolish apes, you shouldn't have gotten soft over the years." The monster said "DID IT JUST SPEAK PERFECTLY JUST NOW? a shocked Goten screamed.

"Not only can I speak but I'm a much better fighter than all of you combined. Allow me to introduce myself, the name I have chosen for myself is Daedalus. I spent more than last 40 years in that space pod looking for a home world for myself, so that I could not only regain my powers but to also reintroduce my race into the cycle of life and destroy the Saiyan race that destroyed my people. As fate would have it, I've landed not only on a world for me and my species to thrive off of, but also have found 2 of the 3 filthy apes whom killed my people. At last the Helldemon Vampiric race will have its vengeance on the bodies of the Saiyans. Before I kill all of you, I must know this. Where is the bald Saiyan? I know that short and arrogant bastard is here, and since the one with long untamed hair is here, the bald one must be here to." Daedalus finished his lengthy introduction.

"Nappa's Dead, I'm Raditz and Vegeta's coming here, you also chose the worst of people to attack. Since you attacked Trunks, Vegeta will finish the job we stared those years ago." With that said Raditz and Goten slipped into fighting stance, while Majuub made a retreat to save Trunks.

"Excellent, my job with you will be done in less time than I thought." Daedalus started the attack on both of them.

Without realizing it, Goten and Raditz received consecutive blows to their faces and breast bones. This demon was REALLY fast to have hit both of them at the same time. Raditz recovered as quickly as Goten did, both only saw glimpses of Daedalus. Suddenly he struck Raditz, but he was able to counter and grab his arm.

"GOTEN STRIKE HIM WHILE I HAVE HIS ARMS! HE'S NOT ANY STRONGER THAN ANDROID 17!" Goten following his uncles advice, came at Super Saiyan Speed fists a blazing, only to land on rock. Daedalus had moved so fast, Raditz was dragged with him.

THWACK!

Raditz felt his nose, hit with a fist, determined not to let he demon go, he punched the demons stomach, and released a Ki ball into it. Daedalus reared back in pain, Raditz was stronger now than before. It would have to modify it's tactics if it was going to kill Raditz. Suddenly Daedalus felt several more fists land as Goku and Piccolo helped Raditz and Goten clobber the monster. Although working tougher, the monster was still superior in speed and flew above them. Following the demon into the air, Goku burst into Super Saiyan 4 seeing how fast Daedalus was. After several blow exchanges, Goku and Piccolo had the hand when Raditz got behind Daedalus and restrained wings, causing him to stay still.

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

Daedalus screamed as he drove his concealed tail into the Adam's Apple of Raditz, causing him to gasp for air. Following up, it succeeded in also stabbing Piccolo and Goten, and them three went falling to the ground quickly.

"RADITZ, GOTEN, PICCOLO HANG ON!" Goku, blocked Daedalus's attacks, and headed down to Earth, luckily by now their battle was in a plain to the west of Hercule City. Landing their waiting for Vegeta and Victor to arrive, Goku stalled for time.

"So I presume you're the one who killed those people the other day, huh?" Goku said

"You're presumption would be correct. May I ask who you are? My name Daedalus."

"My name is Goku, and I'm the sworn protector of this planet." Goku said.

"I can smell the Saiyan reeking off you, so I presume you've done some dirty work like your brother and Vegeta in the past?" Daedalus stared into Goku's cold yellow eyes.

"No I may have been born on Planet Vegeta, but I was raised here and live peacefully with my wife, two sons and grand daughter. You don't have to follow this destructive path Daedalus, you can change just like Piccolo, Vegeta, Android 18, Buu, and Raditz did." Goku said staring into Daedalus now blood red eyes.

"FU FU FU HAHAHAHAHA!!! Share a planet with the race that almost guaranteed my extinction, I'll pass. " Daedalus smelled the breeze.

"Hmm you should feel privileged, we have pure and royal Taluvian and Aquarian blood coming with Vegeta." Daedalus said to Goku.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked in shock

"Hmm you didn't know, if you did then you'd be his servant probably. Or did he just spare the people of this planet from his father's weakness? In any case, I'll tell you. As you can see I'm a Vampire, a Helldemon Vampire to be exact, I'm a very rare genetically altered Vampire created from all 13 Vampiric Tribes of our home world, Vempaira. However over 50 years ago, Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta came to our world, "cleared" it, and gave it to Frieza. I was placed into a space pod and show away and left to incubate for during this past time. However the Taluvian and its Aquarian consort must have escaped, I'm not sure. In any case, I'd like to show you a small trick I can do myself." Daedalus spread his legs apart and put his hands out beside himself, and started to inhale.

"What are you trying to do?" Goku said Suddenly Goku was dropped to his feet from intense pain coming from inside his right arm, he looked over to see a wound that was unnoticed from the fight, but somehow the blood was leaving the wound for Daedalus's mouth.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Goku shouted After 3 seconds of sucking, Daedalus started to talk.

"Reenergizing myself Goku. Your blood is most delicious, and you are a great warrior. When I talk over this planet with my fellow Vampire, we'll allow you to live as our eternal blood donor. Ahh here they come now." Vegeta, Piccolo, Goten, Majuub and Victor arrived as Goku lost his Super Saiyan 4 body.

"GOKU!" everyone shouted.

"I wouldn't be worried about him, he'll live because I deem it so. The rest of you will die at my fangs, except for him" Daedalus proceeded to point Victor out.

"Whoa? WHAT!? " Victor shouted in shock

"You and I are the same, can't you tell from our appearacnce, our talon like finger's, our inability to age or be hurt?" Daedalus said to Victor

"Dude, I don't even know who you are, let alone what the fuck you are."

"Is that any way a prince should speak to his last subordinate and only subject? I'll teach you manners, if so." Daedalus jetted towards the crew.

Victor anticipated his attack and jumped back but as Daedalus flew towards him, he left Vegeta's and Raditz's arms in bad shape, his wings had almost ripped all the flesh from Vegeta's left arm and Raditz's right arm. They fell to one knee trying keep the arm from bleeding to much, Majuub and Goten seized this time to back attack Daedalus. Victor yelled back to Majuub and Goten

"GET AWAY! This is my fight with him, not yours! You better got and get some Senzu before they bleed to death! Piccolo and I will take care of him." Victor threw several ki blasts and psychic blasts at Daedalus.

After hearing him, they decided that was the best idea, and flew to Korin's Tower as fast as they could. Piccolo followed the fight as it raged quick paced between Daedalus and Victor. Neither side showing signs of hesitation or slowing down. Piccolo took this time to charge his Special Beam Cannon, seeing Daedalus was being keep in the same place by Victor. Suddenly Daedalus got the upper hand when Victor missed with a massive right hook.

"ENERGY SWORDS!" Daedalus screamed as what appeared to be an sword flew threw Victors stomach and headed him towards the ground, Piccolo stopped charging to caught Victor, but they still went screaming into the ground, with a loud explosion.

"Hmmm, poor Namekian, I hope he survived. I better got over to those other Saiyans and finish their misery." Daedalus flew back to Goku, Vegeta, and Raditz.

Suddenly the voice in Daedalus's head spoke up again.

You're supposed to be finish off the Namekian and Taluvian/Aquarian hybrid. Not waste time drinking beaten saiyans blood.

Daedalus stopped, and remembered the voice in his head.

"I decide what to do, not you. I'm in control, not you. Remember you place, the Namekian and Taluvian/Aquarian kid will be waiting, I rather not the saiyans though. I do as I please now that I have all my powers along with my mind and body back." Daedalus walked over to Vegeta and Raditz who by now had passed out from their massive blood losses.

Staring at the sleeping and completely unaware saiyans was ironic. Ironic he was barely awake when he was shot into space, and now he was getting his revenge while they were barely awake, Daedalus opened his mouth to finish off the saiyans when a foot crashed into his skull. Daedalus crashed into boulder, when he regained his composure, he saw that another saiyan whom he never saw before was there along with Majuub and Goten giving some Senzu to their fallen comrades. Daedalus stood up and started walk slowly over to the girl who hit him.

"You fucking, cakniving bitch. How dare you strike be away before I feed." Daedalus said

"How dare you try to kill my friends and family." Pan took a defensive stance.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own DRAGONBALL, DRAGONBALL Z, DRAGONBALL GT FRANCHISE. A very rich man in Japan does. All characters in this story are of their owners intellectual property, and not mine or the web-master hosting this fiction. Any likeness to characters of people who are living or dead, or of other stories is purely coincidential.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: violence and profanity

Author's Notes: Alternate Universe with my own characters too. Nuff said

Summary: An ancient evil finds a way to Earth, seeking revenge for its race. Can Earths greatest warriors and Raditz deal with this evil before it can deal with them?

Feed back is WANTED. Please send you're comments/opinions to DO NOT FLOOD MY IN BOX, also make not that you're reviewing/commenting on the story and to which one. Thank you and have a good time reading this.

"Deadly Beginnings Saga"

Chapter 5

Daedalus looked at Pan. Pan stared back into Daedalus's evil eyes. The tension was building between them.

"Easy, you're "friends" committed a great travesty and I'm here to pay them back." Daedalus walked closer to Pan.

"My family and friends have nothing to do with what happened, it may have been done by our ancestors, but that gives you no right to kill us who are innocent and if you continue to attack, I'LL DEFEND THEM WITH MY LIFE TO!" Pan argued back with Daedalus

"On the contrary, Vegeta and Raditz are the ones who committed the sin in the first place, but enough of this talk. I want to see if there's iron in your words."

Daedalus took the time to get behind Pan and deliver a drop kick to her back, then got in front of her to hit with a donkey kick, and preceded to kick her for several minutes, untill he realized that Goten was returning offally quickly with Majin, and they both were hot on fire for him.

~*O*~

"Victor wake up, come Victor wake!" Piccolo screamed into VIctor's ears.

Victor started to get up, then realized he was still in pain from that energy attack Daedalus delivered to him.

"Ugh, WHERE IS DAEDALUS!" Victor yelled forcing himself to get up.

"Hey take it easy, give me your arm, we gotta get over to Pan first, I couldn't sense it but she followed you. Was she here earlier?" Piccolo stumbled while helping Victor up.

"Yes but we don't have the time hear stories, Daedalus will kill Pan. Get on my back and hold on tight." Victor stretched his wings, Piccolo decided to follow his words, and Victor found himself almost behind Daedalus at an incredible speed.

"You're still alive?" Daedalus said, and grabbed a blood battered Pan by her shirt collar.

"Damn straight, now let the girl go. You're problem is with me and not her." Victor tried pleading to Daedalus.

"On the contrary. Pan is guilty as the rest of the Saiyan race are. She must be exterminated to repent for her ancestor's sins." Daedalus turned around seeing Piccolo too was alive.

"What give's you the right to pass judgment on those who weren't even born?" Victor demanded to know.

"Intriguing questions, let answer your question with another. What gives them the right to exterminate our race?" Daedalus asked Piccolo and Victor.

"It was done out of justice for the sins your people committed on countless worlds, FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta screamed pouring his last bit of energy into his Final Flash shooting it at the quartet, not seeing Pan hidden behind Daedalus's wings. Daedalus took this opportunity to use Pan as a human shield, before Victor could react, Pan was more badly injured than before.

"GUGUGUGUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Daedalus threw Pan's body at Piccolo who caught her, and his Energy Sword to his heart to.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR DAEDALUS? THEY WERE ALREADY DOWN?" Goten screamed landing next to his father and uncle.

"Guaranteed destruction of a inane race." Daedalus was reading another Energy Sword for Goten when Victor lost control of what he saw. Out of his rage and hate for Daedalus, Victor dove into his Vampiric heritage and jumped on Daedalus's back and sunk his teeth into Daedalus's neck.

Daedalus howled in pain as for the first time ever, he realized what pain he caused to his victim's from the other night. Goten seeing that Daedalus was preoccupied ran up to Vegeta and Raditz who were almost dead from their blood loss, slipping a senzu bean into their mouths and helping them eat it. Goten next rushed over to Goku to give him a senzu, however getting to Piccolo and Pan would be difficult considering how fast Daedalus is. Vegeta, Raditz and Goku jumped up feeling their injuries healed and blood returned.

"Goku, we must fuse if we want to have chance to fight him." Vegeta said to Goku who nodded in agreement.

"Raditz, you and Goten try to get to Pan and Piccolo before injuries settle in, we don't know how long Daedalus will be kept still. READY VEGETA?" Goku got into his half of the dance, which Vegeta followed to do "FUU-SION-HAA!"

"I DON'T THINK SO! PULSE OF THE SHOCK WAVE!" Daedalus struck the ground with his right foot causing Goku to lose balance and not extend a figure properly which resulted in the fat Gogeta. "OH NO!" Gogeta screamed.

"GET OFF ME!" Daedalus started flapping his wings against VIctor, which he eventually let go. Daedalus had lost some power, but it was still wasn't sufficient to weaken him.

"Here you go Pan" Goten said as he tried putting a bean into her mouth, suddenly the bean was gone with the bag.

"HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO MOVE LIKE THAT?" Goten and Piccolo demanded to know.

"Because I can. So these beans can restore vitality? Let's give it a whirl." Daedalus said.

"As long as I'm breathing, I WON'T LET YOU REGAIN YOUR POWER!" Victor dove behind Daedalus and grabbed his wings.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET OFF MY WINGS!" Daedalus screamed in horror as Victor with all his might remaining ripped Daedalus's wings from his back, and his blood sprayed everywhere. Unfortunately Daedalus dropped and crushed the senzu bag. Only one bean remained and that was in his hand.

"AHHHH ahhhh ahhhh AHHHHH!" Daedalus screamed as everyone watched him fall and crawl on the ground in horror as his wings withered away.

"Now what was this part about making us pay?" Gogeta said.

"Fools, although that hurt immensely. I'm not without the ability to heal." Daedalus put his hands to his forehead and screamed out loud "LUNAR ECLIPSE FLARE!" Suddenly the field got dark, even the golden aura of the super saiyan's didn't help. Everyone remained still untill their aura's provided light.

~*O*~

Seizing this opportunity Daedalus decided to make a hasty retreat to his marble home. However he was needed feeing, so he grabbed the first fallen warrior's body he found.

When the darkness cleared which took so long, Gogeta unfused.

"That was a waste." Vegeta said

"WHERE'S PAN!" Victor yelled

Everyone looked around, Pan was nowhere to be seen.

"THAT FUCKER! I should have snapped his neck when I had the chance." Victor fell to one knee before continuing "I allowed my rage against him and what he stood for to take over my mind, body and soul." Victor slowly started to weep fore he knew Daedalus wouldn't spare Pan.

"Take it easy, I don't think he killed her. Atleast yet." Piccolo said as he picked up the Senzu bean bag to see if any of the bean's survived.

"What do you mean "atleast yet"?" Goku and Victor asked

"He needs to feed right? But he also wanted to test that senzu bean out, he'll probably eat the beat first then if needed he'd feed on Pan. Now I'm not a vampire, but Victor you are. How long will it take for him to feed?" Piccolo asked

Victor kneeled silent

"Aren't you going to answer him?" Majuub and Goten spoke up.

"I'm not sure, feeding is different. Did he mention what kind of Vampire he was?" Victor looked around.

"He said he was a mixture of all 13 tribes." Piccolo said.

"After the senzu's effect wear's off he'll need to wait 3 hours before feeding. Unfortunately mixed vampire's eat more often that pure vampires, atleast that's what I've read." Victor stood back up

"Here." Piccolo tossed the two half's of a senzu that survived the crush to Victor. "You'll need your strength."

Victor tossed them to Majuub. "Trunks will need them more. On a unfortunate note he was rather delicious, and he did fill me up. I don't think wings are easy to rip out." Victor sniffed the air.

Majuub caught the beans, and left to give them to Trunks where he had hidden him.

"What are you looking for?" Vegeta asked Victor.

"Both of them are bleeding, I know Pan's intoxicating scent, umm sorry Goku." Victor said'

"it's okay, just try harder not to say that. She might be an adult now but she's still my grand daughter." Goku said exhaling loudly.

"We'll use mine and Raditz's noses to find Pan and Daedalus."

"Wait a sec, I may still have my nose and tail but I can't sniff people out untill we're closer." Raditz snapped back.

"Okay then, we'll rely on me, then when we get close enough we'll use Raditz." Victor said following the fresh blood in the air.

~*O*~

Pan started to come around again. She was in alot of pain from Vegeta's Final Flash and getting beaten the way she did. She looked around to see Daedalus drinking a goblet.

"You're awake. About time my donor." Daedalus took another sip sitting in a corner of the marble room.

"Ouch, where am I? What have you done to me." Pan said weakly as she couldn't move due to her weakness.

"You're in my home. A marble quarry I presume. You're very tasty. I'm surprise you bleed so easily. " Daedalus said in a haynous way, taking another sip.

You shouldn't tell her where we are. She might be a telepath.

"SHUT UP! I know what I'm doing!" Daedalus screamed

"Whoa are you talking to?" Pan wondered out loud before passing out

"NOONE NOW SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR I'LL SHUT IT FOR YOU!" Daedalus yelled back.

You seem to forget who helped you recover.

"I forget nothing!"

If that was true, you wouldn't have need for me.

"SILENCE! I DEMAND IT! The young price will find his way here." He'll join my side, if he wants that girl to be safe.

How are you so sure that he'll join you?

"He loves her, I smell the lust for each when I got close to him, and I can taste it from her blood."

I hope you're right. I don't want to return to hell.

"I am." Daedalus continued sipping away waiting for them to arrive.

~*O*~

Victor stopped

"okay guys, it seems here he ate the senzu bean, I can't smell his blood any more and Pan must have stopped bleeding. Which mean's she's alive since she didn't lose to much blood along the way." Victor said looking at Raditz.

"Yes I think I know where he went, come to the marble quarry with me" Raditz shot off with Victor, Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo behind them.

After what seemed to be an hour, Daedalus spoke up. "they're here." Daedalus grabbed Pan's battered body, and left his cave. Thinking about his future victory got him confident. He didn't care about Pan's life, he only cared for his races. He was at the bottom when they arrived.

"So I presume you're thought about what I said? Come on join me and we'll retake this world for our people, and not no ape." Daedalus showed everyone Pan's Body, he wanted to make sure Victor saw it the most.

"PAN!" Goku's aura started increasing

"Keep you friend calm, I might accidentally impale her on a wall or crush her head." Daedalus was clearly not above using underhanded techniques to win.

"Goku, please stay calm. I'll do the talking." Victor put his hand on Goku's shoulder.

"I've thought about your offer, and I'll agree on one term." Victor said, everyone gasped in horror

"Name it" Daedalus grinned with anticipation

"Give me Pan's body, if she's alive I'll do whatever you say." Victor dropped to one knee.

Everyone, especially Raditz felt betrayed that Victor was giving into their enemy, especially one who wanted to kill Pan.

"Hm. The girl is alive, I'm not sure for how much longer though. You have yourself a deal. Catch" Daedalus threw Pan into Goku's arms.

Victor got off his leg, and walked to Goku.

"Please Goku"

Goku was speechless, he didn't know what ot say, he let Victor near. Victor grabbed Pan's head, admiring her soft black hair, her beautiful face, her wonderful personality. He slide his hand's over Pan's face once again, and whispered into her ear...

I love you so much Pan, forgive me for what I must do.

Victor walked over to Daedalus and looked into his eyes.

Daedalus looked back, instantly stabbed Victor in the heart with a jagged piece of marble.

Victor fell to his knees gasping for air, DAEDALUS HAD CAUGHT ONTO HIS PLAN!

"You think that I would give up a meal willingly? You're to weak to be a king. This will be the final battle for humanity here.!" Daedalus powered up, and transformed into a brutish creature before all there to witness...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's notes: So what do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I donot own DRAGONBALL, DRAGONBALL Z, DRAGONBALL GT FRANCHISE. A very rich man in Japan does. All characters in this story are of their owners intellectual property, and not mine or the web-master hosting this fiction. Any likeness to characters of people who are living or dead, or of other stories is purely coincidential.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: violence and profanity

Author's Notes: Alternate Universe with my own characters.

Summary: An ancient evil finds a way to Earth, seeking revenge for its race. Can Earths greatest warriors and Raditz deal with this evil before it can deal with them?

Feed back is WANTED. Please send you're comments/opinions to DO NOT FLOOD MY IN BOX, also make not that you're reviewing/commenting on the story and to which one. Thank you and have a good time reading this.

"Deadly Beginnings Saga"

Chapter 6

"You're not fit to be a King. I may have just been resurrected but I know how underhanded tricks like what you tried to do. Now fear me, for I have shown you my true form and will show its power!" Daedalus was in his true form. An 8' tall, black furred body that really resembled Frieza's 2nd state transformation prior to going to the form he ultimate lost to Goku in. His tail was like a Mace. His figure's were now talons and were razor sharp with the spike over his body. His feet were now clawed like a hawks.

"GOKU! VEGETA! We'll need Gogeta, get some distance and fuse. I'll keep him busy. Raditz get Pan out of here, find Majuub and have him return with Trunks. HURRY WILL YOU!" Piccolo screamed to everyone, who left to do what he said.

"LIGHT GRENADE!" Piccolo shot one of his more powerful attacks at Daedalus. Seeing the attack, he stood his ground. *KABLAM!* When the smoke cleared, Daedalus was standing still.

"Oh? Was that supposed to hurt Namek? Here's me show you a real attack. LUNAR ECLIPSE CANNON!" Daedalus looked at the moon, and one of the creator's fired a black energy beam down that almost hit everyone.

~*O*~

Victor laid on the ground near the explosion. He was still awake. He thought being stabbed in the heart was fatal to vampire's let alone anything living. Then again, he really isn't living is he? He tried to move only to be filled with a burning pain.

Bleeding wasn't part of his plan. But he knew someone would help him. He laid staring at the moon. Victor could only think of Pan, he tried to think of anything else but he couldn't stop thinking of her. He wished he could have started a family with her. He could careless what anyone else including her father thought. If he lived through this ordeal with Pan, he was going to do some hard thinking later.

~*O*~

Raditz had carried Pan's battered body out of the quarry. She was bleeding from wrists, Daedalus had gotten her blood. Ripping apart his favorite shirt, that was his first christmas present from his baby brother. He wrapped the shreds of shirt around her wrists to help prevent some bleeding. He thought back to Cacodemon and the Opawang how they almost killed his friends and family. Despite other much more dangerous enemies like Majin Buu, Super Android 17 and Omega Shenron. Daedalus stood out like nothing he had ever seen or fought before, here or in hell or even in space. All of these enemies and him, deserved hell like did once.

This Daedalus was no better than him and his associates when they worked from Frieza. Raditz was willing to guarantee this monster's travel to hell, even if he had to come with it. He suddenly thought of Victor. He was vampire just like this thing, yet he was not only friendly to him and everyone he knew, but also very passionate with Pan. If these two things were of the same race, how was this creature so much different than Victor? Raditz remembered when he was back on Earth after his "unique" resurrection. He remembered something he asked Goku.

"Kakarot, how did we go so terribly wrong?"

Goku was silent for a long moment. "You allowed your heart to turn to stone."

It hit Raditz like a sack of hammers. Victor has been raised on Earth, he learned to listen to his heart from living with the people, while it took years for Raditz to find his own heart and start listening. This Daedalus had none. It was intent on killing all Saiyans, he tried to cheer himself up by wondering if Daedalus was related to Frieza or not."

"Vic..Rad..."

Raditz turned around, Pan was talking but lowly. He rushed over to her, and lifted her head up.

"Pan, can you hear me? Pan, it's Raditz." Raditz said with tears coming from his eyes.

Pan didn't respond. Raditz searched for a pulse. He was relieved that he found it. Unfortunately, he couldn't move her. She'd be lucky to live out the rest of the night.

~*O*~

Pan was in a dreamlike state. She's been dreaming since she talked to Daedalus in his "lair". She was looking around for any source of light in this dark room, when suddenly a torch light up the room in front of her.

Pan jumped back and realized from the tattoo on his man's left hand. It looked alot like the birthmark on Victor's back. She remembered watching Victor take his shirt off before they went to swim, for practice of course. The man turned to her, he was about 6' tall. He had long black her like Raditz, but not as wild. He had a scar over his left eye, another scare over his heart, and he was wearing what looked like scuba diver pants yet they looked more like fabric than rubber. The Boots were completely odd, nothing like she's seen on Earth. He was also holding a sword to his right. He had brown eyes, and also hand fangs just like Victor and Daedalus, yet she wasn't scared. He spoke to her to ease her.

"Welcome to my world, Pan. My name is Dayvé. I'm a telepath, that's how I learned your name."

"err hello. Where's this world of yours?"

"This world is what you'd call purgatory. I'm here to atone for my sins, then again I'm not really sure if this truly is purgatory despite spending over 10,000 years here."

"10,000 YEARS! How long have I been dead?" -Pan screamed

"You're not dead. You're between the next world and your world. I won't allow you to come to the next, your job on Earth is not done. I'm here to tell you about our people." Dayvé sat down in a suddenly appeared chair, and offered Pan one which she took.

"I like history, but now's not the time. Daedalus is killing everyone."

"I know Pan. What I meant is how to kill him, and make sure he doesn't come back. I've killed many vampires for my own reasons, but I doubt I'm here for that if you wonder. Now as you know from movies and books Vampires hate garlic, sunlight, crosses, stakes, etc. But all of those aren't true. Some Vampires like myself are allergic to garlic, all fledglings or recently transformed vampires are sunlight sensitive. Crosses are just myth, however stakes are truly effective. Like killing humans, drive a stake through the heart to kill him. However since Daedalus has transformed you'll need something stronger. A focused energy attack from your friend Piccolo might do good, but I'm not sure if energy will pierce his hide. Just try to weaken this skin on the right side of his chest, that's where our hearts are. The right side, can you remember that?" Dayvé asked Pan.

"Yes I can."

"Good. Now I still have some time. Victor. I know your intentions, I personally think he'd be a good king and husband. He'll also transform soon but I'm here to help prevent a future I cannot allow."

"What do you mean by a "future you cannot allow", what does it have to do with me?" Pan asked Dayvé

"As you can tell, I'm different species of vampire from VIctor. His father is Taluvian. His mother is Aquarian. I know this because I know his parents, they're my only true friends. In our language, Taluvian means person with wings, Aquarian means person who's one with water. Victor can breath water like a fish, and he has wings that let him fly. I'm a Zukunftian, or Tyme Seeing Person. I can prevent the future, Victor's Mother can see the future and Victor's dad can change the future. I don't know about Victor. From what I've found he might destroy the future if you're not prepared. My time with you has grown short, the future is your hands. When Victor transforms do not be afraid. Trust me, you're also about to find out why your father hates Victor the way he does. Farewell Pan, I hope we do we meet again in your world but not here." Dayvé got up and sent Pan back to reality, with the pain that followed.

~*O*~

Piccolo was having difficulty land any hits on Daedalus's size, despite his build he was still fast.

"He doesn't even have wings in his new state, how can he be so fast?" Piccolo thought to himself, as he felt a fist clench around his left arm.

"I wonder how you can fight with one arm?" Daedalus bit off his left arm, up a little past his elbow.

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!" Piccolo screamed in pain, luckily for him Gogeta was there to save him as he crashed into Daedalus's face, but when they landed on the ground, they knew to he was fast.

"Thanks Gogeta." Piccolo said clenching was was left of his arm.

"It's nothing, thanks for buying us the time Piccolo. Get Raditz, we'll need him."

Gogeta powered up as Daedalus came from behind using a newly made Marble Sword. Gogeta dodge showing his superior agility, however Daedalus wasn't a slow poke. He swung for Gogeta's head only to for his chest to met their barrage of fists. Gogeta was a force Daedalus hadn't been really willing to fight.

~*O*~

Trunks stood up as Majuub gave him half of the senzu.

"Here take it, you need to be at full strength." Majuub insisted on Trunks taking the whole bean.

"No thanks, I only needed half. The battle has to be fierce, we've gotta get there. I can sense Gogeta's powers and the monster's powers collide."

"His name is Daedalus or something like that. Also umm, Pan's been hurt she followed Victor and when she tried defending Goku, Raditz and Vegeta, she got hurt badly to. We have to hurry to make sure she's okay."

"Right. if Pan's dead I swear..." Trunks punched the wall, he cared for Pan like a second sister. He jumped up and flew towards Gogeta's and Daedalus's fight.

~*O*~

Pan started waking up.

"Pan, please stay down. You're seriously hurt." Raditz pleaded with Pan

"Sorry, I'll behave but you've gotta help Victor, he's not dead. Just hurt, you'll have to trust me. He needs our help. Hurry, I'll be okay." Pan laid down to rest.

Raditz stood for a moment, and looked down in the quarry to see Victor's arm moving, perhaps he's convulsing, but she might be right. Raditz dove into quarry for Victor at super Saiyan speed, and grabbed him while Daedalus was preoccupied with Gogeta, who was by now making him very angry.

"RADITZ OVER HERE!" Piccolo shouted.

Raditz landed by Piccolo with Victor in arms.

"Piccolo, still missing the same arm I see." Raditz making notice of Piccolo's missing left arm.

"Just like when I first came here, a little bit too careless." Raditz put VIctor on the ground.

"Not funny, this really hurts. Whats with Victor's body?" Piccolo asked

"Gimme a hand... umm just help me get that chunk of marble out." Raditz said, not meaning the pun. With some great strength they pulled the marble out his chest, only to narrowly missed by Gogeta's missed energy attack.

Victor immediately shot up to his legs.

"Hey guys." Victor was about to jump for Daedalus when Raditz and Piccolo grabbed his wings.

"Hey!" VIctor slammed onto the ground

"Don't argue with me. Just wait untill the fusion..."Raditz got cut off when he had to catch Goku and Vegeta. Apparently one hit from Daedalus was enough to defuse.

"Shit." was the only word Victor could say as Daedalus took a leisure stroll over. Suddenly Victor felt an familiar aura behind him build up. It was Raditz, something he wanted to see was Raditz become a super saiyan, and not only that Goku made mention he to was an Ultra Super Saiyan. Raditz with his long hair stiffened, and muscle's a-bulging jumped into the air and headed straight for Daedalus. Drop kicking was something Raditz enjoyed, and something Daedalus didn't.

~*O*~

"Trunks look!" Majuub pointed out Pan's body near the quarry.

They both flew to her. "PAN!" the three boys screamed as Goten caught up with Trunks and Majuub.

"Pan hold on!" Trunks said, lifting her head up.

"I'm okay Trunks, most of the pain is gone." Pan said with a faint smile

"Hey, take this." Trunks gave the other half of the senzu he was holding to Pan, he hoped it would be enough.

Pan swallowed the senzu bean, she felt her blood come back, but she was still pretty weak, it was only half a bean.

"What happened down there?" Goten asked

"I'm not sure, I remember talking to Daedalus, and Victor (his words to) also to Dayvé." Pan said getting up to see Super Raditz fight with Daedalus, she was glad her Grand Uncle was an Ultra Super Saiyan like her father.

"Umm Pan, who's Dayvé?" Majuub asked

"I'll tell you all later, help down there with Grandpa and Vegeta, they seem to me out.

~*O*~

Raditz was giving everything he knew, he tried the Kamehameha. Nothing. He tried the neck breaker hurricarana. Nothing. He even used his favorite move, the one he shared with is father. NOTHING. Raditz realized that perhaps Daedalus was right. NO. He couldn't think like that, he wasn't going to allow his fear to take over him. He lived in fear most of his life, fear of Frieza deciding to finish his job. Fear of Vegeta for killing him because he is the weakest of the saiyan brood. Fear of Gohan for causing his dad to die. Fear that he'd be the reason someone, especially Shimi and his family would get hurt.

"Raditz! Get DOWN!" Victor yelled, Victor had built up his own attack while Raditz was fighting. Raditz obeying dropped to the floor.

"DRAGON'S RAGE ATTACK!" Victor shot of an massive energy attack that would have taken off Raditz's head hadn't he dropped down, hitting Daedalus in the chest...

Daedalus stood laughing. Raditz jumped up to hit Daedalus's right breast. He staggered away, Raditz noticed this is the chance, and Raditz continued his assault on the right side of his chest.

This is ridiculous thought VIctor. How can anyone be this strong? Wait why is Pan coming down here? Victor could smell Pan from above him.

"Pan! You're alive!" Piccolo said trying to concentrate on his injured arm.

"Listen, you've got to trust me. Victor hit Daedalus with all your might over the right said of his chest. That's where his heart is. Piccolo you've gotta have a move that can rip through a body." Pan stopped seeing Raditz was starting to lose the fight.

"Yes I do, Victor go get Raditz I need him now." Victor obliged and jumped into the fight. He didn't know how he would fare against the new and improved Daedalus, but he had to try ANYTHING!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's notes: So what do you think? I'm trying to finish this so I go onto the next story! :-D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I donot own DRAGONBALL, DRAGONBALL Z, DRAGONBALL GT FRANCHISE. A very rich man in Japan does. All characters in this story are of their owners intellectual property, and not mine or the web-master hosting this fiction. Any likeness to characters of people who are living or dead, or of other stories is purely coincidential.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: violence and profanity

Author's Notes: Alternate Universe with my own characters.

Summary: An ancient evil finds a way to Earth, seeking revenge for its race. Can Earths greatest warriors and Raditz deal with this evil before it can deal with them?

Feed back is WANTED. Please send you're comments/opinions to DO NOT FLOOD MY IN BOX, also make not that you're reviewing/commenting on the story and to which one. Thank you and have a good time reading this.

"Deadly Beginnings Saga"

Chapter 7 

Raditz tried defending against Daedalus's attacks, but he was slowly slipping. Raditz knew he had to try, despite the clear possibility of death. He didn't want to die, NOT HERE! He had more to live for now that he did before. A lovely wife, friends, and family. But he knew in the back of his mind, that if sending Daedalus back to hell included him, he'd gladly due it, especially since he was never wished back by Shenron, so that was one thing to be happy about.

Daedalus' strikes were taking their toll on Raditz, his defense was loosening. When Raditz's arms dropped from exhaustion, Daedalus let Raditz's chest know it was over. Raditz screamed in horror as he felt the mace-like tail tear into his chest, this hurt more than anything he felt before, including tail accidents, Goku almost breaking his tail off, when Piccolo blasted a whole through his solar plexus.

Victor, jumped into the air to get Daedalus's attention off Raditz, he knew that Raditz was going to be important in killing Daedalus. Daedalus grabbed Victor, and started to bear hug him. Luckily for Raditz, he was thrown off of Daedalus's tail, and landed against the wall.

Victor once again tried to keep up the same level of power that Daedalus had. Their furies of kicks and punches came at the same pace, but Victor could tell something was holding him back, he knew that somehow he could move fast than this, but just couldn't find it in him to move fast. Daedalus had grown tired of this inane games. Raditz, Piccolo, Gogeta, and Victor gave him hardly any challenge. The senzu bean had not only restored his power but also brought up his ability to fight. He was the most omnipotent creature on the planet. However Victor... Victor... that name echoed in his head.

FINISH THIS FIGHT! Kill Raditz and the other DAMN SAIYAN CREATURES! NOW!!!

Daedalus's concentration broke, when the voice roared in his head. This gave Victor the opportunity he was looking for! Without any hesitation, Victor punched Daedalus's right breast as hard as he could. Daedalus reared back, and swung his tail against Victor's back, his wing's couldn't handle the shock from the mace-like tail, and cause Victor to fall back onto Earth.

O

Gohan was at home drinking tea, with Videl. Pan told him she would be spending the night at Capsule Corp. Gohan had feeling that somewhere, something was happening. He couldn't put his finger on it. The Earth was a much stranger place these days.

Gohan was drinking tea with Videl before trying to go back to bed. Neither of them were really sleepy. Gohan sat on the couch and Videl sat across in a recliner. Videl had made some special tea that might help put them to sleep.

"Gohan" 

"Yeah, Videl?"

"Could I ask you something? It's been bothering me for sometime now." Videl asked her husband.

"What is honey?" Gohan said putting his tea down.

"Well what happened between you and Victor? You said you'd tell me but you haven't. What did Victor do so wrong to lose you permission to see Pan?" Videl looked at her husbands black eyes.

Gohan thought for a moment, but he knew not to lie. His mother raised him better than to lie, besides Videl knew when he was lying.

"Remember the play that Pan and Victor last year?" Gohan said with no tone change.

"Yes, despite having small parts in the play, they were rather good tougher." Videl said remember the day

"When Pan introduced me to Victor, I thought at first he was swell guy. Looked right by me, but when I shook his hand that's why my opinion changed." Gohan looked at his right hand.

"What do you mean changed?" Videl looked at Gohan with a more serious face

"I'm not sure even know what it was, but when he shook my hand. I saw something that might have been the future or what he was thinking. I saw him, but then again it wasn't him and he was killing Pan. Normally I'd be more watchful over Pan with a punk like Victor. But this was to real, I could hear her scream in my head. When the grasp loosened, that's why I was so hasty to leave." Gohan put his hands into his face, and leaned over

"Calm down Gohan, I'm sure that it wasn't serious, there's probably a reason behind why you saw what you did." Videl sat next to Gohan on the couch, and kissed his cheek.

Gohan looked up. She was right. It wasn't like him to blow stack over something so silly. It could be explained by a false premonition. He kissed Videl back passionately. They got up and decided to call it an evening. (Author's note: You're still man Gohan, Get it down with it now, you playa:D)

O

This night was really uneasy for Shimi. It's almost 3:00 and there was no word from Raditz. This wasn't like him as of lately. Maybe in his younger days he wouldn't call but not now. She was stressing herself out.

Shimi thought back to when she first met Raditz. He was so oblivious at her and any other womans advances. They were wearing clothing that to more or less extent made them appear as sluts, yet he didn't ever look over at them.

To her lucky, it wasn't long untill Raditz finally noticed Shimi. She was also lucky to find out that Raditz not only was single, but he also wasn't gay nor seeing anyone. Over the course of a year or so, they got really close. Perhaps Armada had been the nail in the coffin for their relationship? Or perhaps it was something later? She wasn't sure, it's not her way to dwell onto the past.

Shimi went to bed hoping her long haired hubby would return unharmed. When Shimi went to sleep, she wasn't expecting what happened to her next. In her dream, she was walking in a graveyard. It was a cloudy day. She could see alot of people gathering near a burial.

She wondered over to the burial to pay respects for who they were letting to rest. She suddenly realized that she to was wearing black, she must have known this person to. She noticed Goku first right off the bat. She walked over to Goku

"Excuse me Goku." Shimi asked.

"Ugh? Oh sorry Shimi, I was lost in my thoughts. I've gotta say my piece. Could I get back to you when I'm done, please?" Goku asked Shimi whom nodded.

"It tooks years for us to know each other, only after death do you truely know someone and their life. He was one of Earth's greatest warriors. He gave his life protecting mine. If I was given the chance, I would have laid my life down to save his instead of mine. I was never really good at saying goodbye. But God speed, thanks to your selfless sacrifice, we can not only say that you're a True Champion of Earth, but you're also a brother ot all of us. I'll miss you so much." Goku stopped, and started crying.

Shimi thought to herself for a moment to herself. What is Goku talking about? Who sacraficed themself?

Goku stepped down and looked around at Shimi, and motioned her to look around. Shimi looked around the group around the coffin. She knew some of these people, there was Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Majuub, Hercule, Videl, Gohan and Goten who were crying like children, Videl who was hiding her face onto Gohan, despite the vail, she knew Valese's unmistakable hair style. Everyone was crying, but her. She looked over and gasped with shock! The tomb stone read...

Our Beloved Brother, Uncle, Husband, and Father Raditz Son Shimi almost collapsed, and she didn't finish reading the tombstone. RADITZ WAS DEAD. Somehow he died. But someone came up to her from behind, she looked to see that it was Victor but he looked different, along with Pan.

"I'm so sorry Shimi. If it wasn't for me, Raditz was would still be alive." Pan said to Shimi

"Please forgive me Shimi, I was to weak to save Raditz. He should be standing here with you. You two should be at home right now, raising your family. Not here in this place." VIctor offered his remaining hand to Shimi, she noticed his entire left arm was missing.

Shimi took Victors hand, and he helped her up.

"I'm sorry, but we have to leave now Shimi. Please wait here a few minutes, I think it would be best for you to say your last words to Raditz to." Victor turned to Pan. Shimi realized something about Pan, it was face. She was really pale, maybe she was under the weather? or maybe she was pregnant? She wasn't sure. Everyone was suddenly gone, but her and Raditz's Grave.

A man walked up behind her, slowly. Shimi turned around, she was scared witless. This man had clearly not have had any origins from that of Earth.

"My name Dayvé. I know your husband too. This is the begining of the end of your entire civilization and your way of life. The Sword of Damocles is hang by but a thread. When this event comes to be, the saiyan, human and vampire race will come to a halt. You don't have anything to fear from me Shimi Ryan-Son" Dayvé said slowly grabbing Shimi's hand.

"How, did you know my name? Can I stop this from happening?" Shimi asked Dayvé

"I'm the Time Guardian, I knew you before you were even concieved, I know everything about you. There may yet be hope, you might be able to save Raditz, but to do so you MUST do EXACTLY what I say. To the word, then and MAYBE then this won't come to pass for many many years down the road." Dayvé with drew his sword and place it into Shimi's hands.

"What's this for?" Shimi cautiously took the sword.

"It's what will save him. Hide this sword from EVERYONE! Do not tell Pan, Victor, NOONE! Noone must know you have this. When you wake, you'll have my sword. Do not let it fall into anyone but your hands, also NEVER drop the sword untill the time passes." Dayvé stared to walk away.

"Until when Dayvé!"?" Shimi screamed out

"You'll know when, pleasant dreams. When you wake, you won't remember the bad part of this dream." Dayvé disappeared as Shimi started to wake in the new day.

O Daedalus laughed at Earth's special forces.

"IS THIS IT!? IS THIS EARTH'S BEST WARRIORS? Old warriors and aliens? How did you ever survive the winter?" Daedalus laughed at everyone.

You've crushed their spirits and their hopes, now finish them off. Kill the saiyans

Daedalus did as the voice told. Daedalus started to walk over to Pan. He couldn't wait to have another fill on Pan's, hot saiyan blood. She was so sweet, literally.

Victor looked over seeing Pan getting ready to fight Daedalus despite being too weak to even stand up completely. Victor thought about how much Gohan mad him mad, then he remember the promise he made to Pan two years ago, he remembered when he almost died protectin Pan in high school, he remembered how helpless he was underneath a collapsing building untill his friend Malichi saved him, all he wanted to do was save those he cared for and destroy the very existance of Deadalus. Nothing was going to stop him, but suddenly Victory shot upward, and started gasping for air, clawing at his throat. His broken wings suddenly began mending and his wounds quickly healed themselves. Daedalus stopped to look back, VICTOR WAS ON HIS FEET!

"This is impossible! I gave you the worst beatings out of these fools, and yet you're still coming at me!" Daedalus lifted his marble sword over his right arm, and started running at a leisure pace. Daedalus was gloating about how he would soon kill a prince. Suddenly he stopped! He was looking at Victors eyes when he stopped. His eye's were bright red, his body was rapidly changing. He was already 7' tall, his muscle mass was equal to a Super Saiyan 2's! Skin that stared to become aqua blue colored scales. His body from belly button to ankles was covered in green fur. His arms from shoulder blades to elbows were silver, his hair now when down to his tailbone, and his hair was still black. Victor's hands were now three clawed, talons and his wings had suddenly come from the angel beauty to the demonic wings that many creatures share. Victor had EVOLVED!

Everyone gawked as they had seen Victor to more or less extent evolve or transform! They've seen something like this when Goku or Vegeta go Super Saiyan 4, but this was different. He wasn't a saiyan, but he found a more powerful level. This was starting to scare the crew, they could feel the rage, hate, and power of Victor's transformed state. Piccolo knew that this battle was going to end, he readied his Special Beam Cannon, for the biggest attacked he'd ever use, Raditz saw Piccolo reading, with his last ounce of strength, Raditz got into position to sneak around Daedalus and get him ready for a big attack.

Pan looked at Victor. She knew this what Dayvé meant. She was meant to be here to help him. But even so she was still afraid if the intense emotions radiating from him. She hoped that in this new state he still remembered her.

"No...NO...NNOOOO!" Daedalus for the first time in his short left felt fear! He was afraid at what he created. However the voice told him that there was noway this monster could be the weakengly known as Victor. So Daedalus ran right at Victor.

Victor stood his ground, when Daedalus stabbed for his heart, Victor knew the battle was about to end. Victor waited to the last second, then suddenly ducked over, and with ease, drove his claws into Daedalus's chest, and ripped out his black, bruised and evil heart. Daedalus moved into the position Piccolo needed.

"PICCOLO FIRE THE CANNON!" Raditz jumped out and moved onto Daedalus restraining his arms, like Goku had done to him those many years ago.

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed

"Raditz you've gotta move! If I fire now, I'll kill you! I can't kill you Raditz!" Piccolo shouted back

"Don't give me your sentimental value rubbish! If you don't take out Daedalus's heart now, we may never kill him! FIRE THE CANNON!" Raditz screamed

"He's right, I have to do it. Goten, Pan, Victor forgive me. SPECIAL BEAM CANNON... FIRE!!" Piccolo fired his mighty attack

I'M NOT GOING BACK TO HELL! the voice in Daedalus's head fell on deaf ears.

The attack ripped right through Daedalus' crippled heart and destroyed all evidence that it had exsisted, but unfortunately for Raditz, he had to pay the ultimate price for his loved ones. Daedalus screamed out loud with his last breath "DAMNATION IS ETERNAL! WE SHALL BE FOREVER!"

Daedalus's body didn't hit the ground before it blew up into flames. As Raditz hit the ground, he remembered his first time dieing damnit. KIll by Piccolo again and with the same attack, how embarrassing. However Raditz didn't care, he had to protect those he loved and the planet from Daedalus. If he went to Hell still, he knew why but if doesn't goto Hell, he'll wait for Shimi. He knows that they can't really abuse the Dragonballs and risk another Omega Shenron, and he didn't want to take the chance that Porunga would do the same. His only regret was that he didn't tell Shimi good bye.

O

A moment passed untill Goku, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Majuub, Pan, Piccolo, were next to Raditz's body and Victor.

"I'm sorry Goten, I won't be much fun anymore." Raditz said with a smile, "Tell Shimi I'll be waiting for her." Raditz faded from consciencness and life.

"Raditz wake up please." Goku tried begging his big brother, eye's swelling with tears

"..." only silence came from Raditz.

Goku, for the first time in his adult life, broke down and started crying like a baby with Goten.

"Victor can you give us a hand?" Vegeta asked Victor

Victor slowly turned his over to Vegeta.

"Gohan... GOHAN!" Victor screamed out loud. His voice was now filled with rage, as he let Deadalus' blood drip from his hands.

"We'll see Gohan later Victor, now would please help lift Raditz's body off the ground?" Vegeta bent over to help lift

"Kill Gohan...Daedalus is dead. I'll make them pay for what they've done." Victor growled

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

Vegeta walked over to Victor, only to meet his fist to face.

"Don't COME NEAR ME! I'm not myself!" Victor fell to one knee trying to keep himself tougher mentally.

Pan swallowed her fear, and walked over slowly to Victor. Victor was having troubling remembering who he was and who they were. Everyone's sound had drowned out. Pan could only hear herself and Victor

"Victor, sweetie. It's me Pan." Pan moved closer and closer to Victor

"Pan...Gohan's Daughter...kill Gohan...no. I can't kill Gohan, Pan won't forgive me." Victor looked up to see Pan was starting to cry.

"Victor, do you remember who I am and what this is?" Pan pulled out a chain from under her shirt, it had a ring on it. Victor looked hard at it, and reached around under his fur, to find the same ring.

"Yes I remember you Pan." Victor stood up, he was more released. His body size was now considerably down. his body when back to normal yet he was still in his transformed state.

"Then do you remember this?" Pan got close to him, and kissed him on the lips, and forced her tongue in his mouth. After three seconds, Pan backed off a little bit.

"Yes, I also remember we're supposed to get married." Victor whispered back and laughed a little with his smirk.

Everyone exhaled, and rejoiced that Victor was back to normal, only with a different body. However, there was business to be done with Raditz. Victor stood up, and picked up Raditz's body. Victor after a moment, told everyone

"Damnit don't you get to comfortable being dead Raditz. I've already found four dragonballs! I'm willing to chance the dragon's return for you and the innocents killed today. Vegeta I'm sorry for punching you. Please go and get the Dragon Radar. I think we'll be needing very soon."

Saying that, everyone parted ways to go to West City or go to East City. Pan, Victor, Raditz, Goten and Goku went to East City while Vegeta, Trunks, Majuub and the now two armed Piccolo went to West City. For once the morning sky was a refreshing site.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I donot own DRAGONBALL, DRAGONBALL Z, DRAGONBALL GT FRANCHISE. A very rich man in Japan does. All characters in this story are of their owners intellectual property, and not mine or the web-master hosting this fiction. Any likeness to characters of people who are living or dead, or of other stories is purely coincidential.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: violence and profanity

Author's Notes: Alternate Universe with my own characters.

Summary: An ancient evil finds a way to Earth, seeking revenge for its race. Can Earths greatest warriors and Raditz deal with this evil before it can deal with them?

Feed back is WANTED. Please send you're comments/opinions to DO NOT FLOOD MY IN BOX, also make not that you're reviewing/commenting on the story and to which one. Thank you and have a good time reading this.

"Deadly Beginnings Saga"

Chapter 8

Victor and the crew arrived back at Victor's apartment. Victor looked on his door to see he was being evicted. Not dropping Raditz, he stood for a moment.

"YOU FOOL!" Victor screamed, and damn near kicked the door of its hinges, if he hadn't forgot to lock the door.

"Let me guess? You broke some renter's agreement or didn't pay up?" Goten asked Victor

"Don't know, don't care. I was looking for a new place any ways." Victor sat Raditz down on his bathtub so blood wouldn't drain out more than it already had, and went looking in his apartment for the dragonballs. Victor couldn't remember where he hid them.

"Hey guys! Could you help me find the dragonballs? I hid them around here some where." Victor and Goku checked around his bathroom and bedroom while Pan and Goten looked around his kitchen and living room. It was almost 4:00 AM when they found the 1, 3, 6, and 7 star dragonballs, luckily for Goku, Pan, and Goten that Victor had found Dende's Dragonballs and not the Black Smoke Dragon's.

O

Vegeta was frantically looking around for the Dragon Radar when Bulma was woken up by his loud searching. Bulma threw her nighty on and walked down the stairs looking for Vegeta. She was used to him being awake at all and any hours of the night, but it was strange when she saw Piccolo, Trunks and Majuub all searching around for something.

"Vegeta, would come bed all ready? Can't what ever you're looking for wait untill tomorrow?" Bulma said drowsily.

"Sorry, not now Bulma. We need that Dragon Radar, when did you put the infernal thing?" Vegeta said rummaging threw a odds and ends closet.

"Let me guess, you need to wish someone back to life? Is it Victor?" Bulma said starting to fall asleep on her feet.

"No, Raditz gave his life to protect ours. We gotta find it Mrs. Briefs." said a timid Majuub

"Oh yawns the Dragon Radar's in the Security Office, I think Raditz placed it in the vault. Sorry that I don't sound sad. I do care about Raditz alot, but I can't think right now. Vegeta please come to bed soon. Also Trunks, you'd best get to sleep to young man." Bulma said slowly walking back to their bed room to sleep before work.

"I hate it when mom says that." Trunks said as he went out the back to take a short cut to the security office.

10 minutes later, everyone left for Victor's house with Piccolo showing the way.

O

Victor sat down with Pan. Goku and Goten were sitting across, and Raditz was lying on the table. Victor knew what they were going to talk about.

"So when did you plan to tell us?" Goku said to Victor

"Honestly, not for a few more years Goku." Victor said back

"Did you think you could hide this forever?" Goten snapped back

"No, we planned to tell after we eloped." Victors shot back

"When was that going to happen?" Goku said calmly to Victor

"After she's done with college. I don't want to be the reason she gives up her future." Victor said back, becoming a little less tensed.

"Grandpa, Uncle Goten, you're not going to hurt Victor are you?" Pan said starting to tear up in her eyes. Victor saw here and hugged her trying to comfort her.

"No." Goku said

"Mostly likely not, Gohan will find out when you guys are ready to tell. But I don't want to lose the trust my brother has in me. If he asks about it, I might tell him. Nothing against either of you." Goten said, then got up to get some water.

"I think we should tell Gohan after Raditz comes back to life. I don't think hiding it from him will decrease the rage when he finds out." Goku said exhaling

"You're right Goku. I'll tell him later" Victor said as he opened his door to let his guests come in.

O

It was almost 7:00 AM when they found the last three dragonballs. They were much more well hidden than normally. Luckily they found them. With Raditz and the crew on the roof, they gathered around in circle, and summoned Dende's Dragon.

"BY YOUR MIGHTY NAME! WE CALL YOU FORTH SHENRON!" Victor screamed out loud

The sky darkened, and lightning crashed, Shenron jumped up from the dragonballs, and quickly filled the sky.

"You who have collected the seven dragonballs and have woke me from my slumber, and called me forth. I will grant you any two wishes. Make your first wish!" Shenron bellowed

"Our first wish mighty shenron, is to bring back all of Daedalus's victims! Both good and bad!" Victor yelled out

Shenron starred back to Victor. Then spoke up

"You're wish cannot be granted. Most of the souls that were killed by Daedalus are unable to find their way to King Yamma's Palace. I cannot bring them all back. Please make a different wish." said Shenron

Victor looked down upon Raditz, he just hopped this would work.

"Okay, Shenron our new first wish is to bring the warrior known as Raditz, Goku's Older brother and Pan's Grand Uncle back to life!" Victor shouted

Shenron's eye's glowed yellow, and faded.

"You're wish has been granted. Make your last wish!"

Raditz's eyes sudden shot open. He was breathing once again.

"What, what happened? I know Piccolo killed me again but how am I here when I was no where?" Raditz asked as Pan jumped into his arms to embrace him.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked his old brother.

"I can't remember, someone without a shirt was talking to me in my native tongue, but I can't remember it well."

"Not to rude but can you make your second wish all ready?" Shenron asked the crowd. "Sorry Shenron." Goku said

"What do you want our next wish to be guys?" Victor said

"How about you returning to normal? I mean I doubt Gohan will like you looking the way you do, let alone noone knows you can transform besides us. I mean can't you just lower you power like we do?" Goten asked

"I tried, I'm still in this state, I guess it's worth a shot. SHENRON! For our next wish, can you make it that I have the ability to control my transformation?" Victor asked the mighty Shenron.

"Your wish, under this circumstance can be made. Normally I have no power over freewill, however you seem to have difficulty controlling your transformed state. Make your wish and it will be so." Shenron concluded

"Shenron! Our last wish is for you to make me able to control my transformed state!" Victor shouted with a grin.

Shenron's eyes glowed yellow.

"You're wish has been granted, farewell." Shenron disappeared and the dragonball's safely scattered across the Earth.

Upon leaving, Victor fell to one knee, his fur had receded along with all improvements to his body, unfortunately for him he was completely naked with everyone staring at him but his wings remained the same as the transformed state. Noticing his nakedness, Victor said the one thing he could.

"Take at picture, it'll last longer!"

Goten pulled out his cell phone which could take pictures, along with Raditz with his scouter phone and Trunks with his cell, and started clicking away as Pan covered her face and Victor turned redder by the moment.

"You guys are jerks." Victor said turning around leaving for his apartment.

O

Everyone left Victor's apartment for their homes, everyone calling in sick another day so they could sleep and eat. However there was still things to finish.

The End

Author's notes: Rate and Review. Stay in for the epilogue people. Also keep in mind Dende's Shenron grants TWO WISHES, Kami's granted ONE


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I donot own DRAGONBALL, DRAGONBALL Z, DRAGONBALL GT FRANCHISE. A very rich man in Japan does. All characters in this story are of their owners intellectual property, and not mine or the web-master hosting this fiction. Any likeness to characters of people who are living or dead, or of other stories is purely coincidential.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: violence and profanity

Author's Notes: Alternate Universe with my own characters.

Summary: An ancient evil finds a way to Earth, seeking revenge for its race. Can Earths greatest warriors and Raditz deal with this evil before it can deal with them?

Feed back is WANTED. Please send you're comments/opinions to DO NOT FLOOD MY IN BOX, also make not that you're reviewing/commenting on the story and to which one. Thank you and have a good time reading this.

"Deadly Beginnings Saga"

Epilogue

King Yamma was finishing filling out Missing Souls reports when one of his demons came running in. Normally Yamma wouldn't care about such minor losses but this was alot of missing souls. Hopefully this demon running in would shed some light on the missing souls.

"KING YAMMA! There's a really evil soul coming this way, I think he might have something to do with the missing souls." The blue demon said panting

"Good, I hate filling out reports for nothing. Send him in." Yamma commanded

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" the figure kicked and sent several demons flying.

"Lets see, ahh Daedalus. Short life, how sad." Yamma said looking down on Daedalus

"I care not for the length of my life, I only care about getting back to Earth. Now send me back to Earth or I'll send you into a one way pain trip." Daedalus said approaching King Yamma's guards.

"Unfortunately, you've done no good in your life. I can't reward you to return to Earth. However you ge a one way trip straight TO HEL! Get on the buss with Martin Scorsese and Dennis Leary, so leave me now."

"WHAT?! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Daedalus jumped up to attack Yamma

"BARDOCK! DIVE! GET IN HERE!" Yamma commanded two saiyans to rush into the room, and quickly restrain Daedalus

"Send him to the hell for sadists and violence. Where he'll rot untill he tells me where those lost souls are." Yamma said to his servants

"Mark my words YAMMA! I'll return! When I do, you'll pay dearly!" Bardock and Dive ignored his words and laughed seeing that the Saiyan race now runs hell. Daedalus was going to get what was coming to him.

O

When Shimi awoke, she thought to herself about the dream. It was so real yet it wasn't. All she remembered was a man talking to her, and giving her a sword. She looked over to see the sword laid where Raditz normally sleep.

"This couldn't be real!" Shimi thought as she touched the handle of the sword and tried to lift it up. It was real! It as also very heavy.

"OUCH!" Shimi cut her finger touching the blade, it was also very sharp. 

"If I'm dreaming, this is a very real dream."

Suddenly she heard the door open from below, and from the noise she knew it was Raditz, noone opened the door like him. She quickly got up and hid the sword under their bed, she knew Raditz hated to look for things.

"Sorry I didn't call last night." Raditz said coming to Shimi.

"It's okay, just don't let it happen again Raddy? Also what happened to your shirt?" Shimi said as she searched for something to wear.

"Errrm. The fight took a bit longer and was more devastating than I thought. My shirt got completely ruined, and that was one of my favorite shirts to!" Raditz said as he tossed the rags that was once his shirt into a trash bin.

"Well, you're safe and sound with everyone else right? Victor to?" Shimi said looking back to Raditz as she finished dressing for work.

"Yes he's fine for now. He's going to go talk to Gohan about him and Pan. I hope Gohan doesn't kill him." said Raditz as he looked for a white shirt to wear with his normal security suit that he normally wore to work.

"I hope so to." Shimi walked over to Raditz, and started kissing him passionately. Raditz returned the kiss, but asked one thing

"Can't this wait for later? Not that I want to blow this off, but not now. We've got work to do." Raditz said reluctantly to Shimi

O It was late in the day when Gohan came home. Pan and Videl were making dinner. Gohan couldn't wait to eat, however he had been thinking all day. Maybe Videl was right, perhaps he was hallucinating when he touched Victor's hand. He'd have to talk to him later. Suddenly a knock comes at the door. Gohan got up to answer it.

"Hello Gohan, is Pan home? I need to talk to her and you." Victor said calmly

"Yes she is. Would you like come in? I too need to talk to you." Gohan said as he moved away from the door way. 

"Please come in." said Gohan as he shut the door behind him

"I can see and smell you're cooking dinner, I'll be brief." Victor said taking a seat that Gohan was offering him with hand gestures.

"No stay as long as needed, I have something important to talk to you and Pan about to." Gohan sat down.

"Okay, where to begin then." Victor said looking at Gohan trying to think of the best place to begin

"Vic, I already know that you've been talking to my daughter since you've left here for East City." Gohan said looking back at Victor

"Oh, well that saves some story. Then I'd best explain about yesterday." Victor said leaning back in the chair

"What you mean about yesterday? Pan, Videl would you two please come in here?" Gohan said leaning forward.

"Yes honey?" Videl said taking a seat by Gohan

"What is it daddy?" Pan said trying to keep a straight face and taking a seat close to Victor

"Okay, as you know me and Pan have been seeing each other for the past two years, despite you banning her from seeing me and vice versa. Well yesterday, while I was waiting Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Raditz, Goten and Majuub to come over. Pan visited me, just to wish me luck on the night. Unfortunately trouble found me and her. When Daedalus, the monster who killed those people the other day, had done alot of damage to all of us in a short amount of time, you're uncle Raditz and father Goku, even as Gogeta couldn't keep up with Daedalus's speed. To make a long story short Pan got sucked into the fight, but something happened."

"What do you mean something happened?" Gohan said getting serious with Victor

"I... I... I transformed. When Daedalus tried to hurt Pan, I completely lost my marbles. I flipped out and the next thing I knew I had ripped out Daedalus's rib cage and he laid dead." Victor said leaning back in the chair

"Thank you for telling me what happened last night, even though I think you told me a condensed story. But I believe I should explain my behavior?" Gohan asked around, everyone had nodded

"I'm sure we all remember the play the two of you did right? Well I thought you two were good despite having small parts and as we talked after the show you seemed to be an all right guy to me. But when I shook you hand, something happened. It was I was dreaming or hallucinating. I saw something I should have never seen. However after you released, that's why I changed instantly and wanted to leave. It's also the reason I chased you away. I'm really sorry about being rude over nothing." Gohan said, offering Victor a peaceful handshake

"Not to be rude Gohan, but what did you see when you shook my hand?" Victor said leaning towards Gohan

"Ahh nothing really, just something that looked you attacking Pan. You had blue fur on your legs, taloned hands and crimson red eyes. That's all I can remember. Why?" Gohan asked looking at Victor's and Pan's direction

"Ahhhh" Victor and Pan said with their jaws opened and eye's gazing back at him

Gohan got out of his seat

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Gohan almost jumping over to choke Victor

"NOTHING DAD! The only touching we did was a hug, THAT'S IT!" Pan said jumping up in front of Victor

"Pan, please I think it would be best if your dad knows." Victor got up and motioned for everyone to follow him to the door.

"Where are you going!? I'm not thru with you yet!" Gohan said almost running over Videl who had also jumped up to try and stop Gohan.

"Outside, there's something I need to show you Gohan." Victor said as he took off his shirt, and shoes as he got outside.

"I don't think we need to see you naked. If anything that's going to cause me to call the police." Gohan said

"I'm not getting naked, now watch!" Victor stood about 5 meter's away from the house. 

Victor had braced the ground and started increasing his Ki level. Luckily Pan taught him how to control his Ki, and had over heard Goku tell Raditz how to control his Super Saiyan state. Victor hoped it would be the same for him.

Gohan was impressed by how much his Ki and power had increased in just two years of seeing him the first time. Gohan wasn't sure what he was trying to do, but it must be important. Gohan thought to himself, Victor is an all right guy, I just hope he's not going to crazy and do something foolish.

Victor had released all his mental anguish. He remembered how Daedalus had killed many of his friends, how he almost killed Pan, he also remembered how badly Gohan hit and spoke to him that day. Then he let go. He could feel the transformed state power return to him. Once again he lost mostly of his pants, he was lucky his pants were extra baggy, but luckily he had wings to cover him up just incase. His skin took a scaly and aqua blue color, his muscles were at least even compared to a Super Saiyan 2. When Victor finished powering, and started walking closer to a stunned Gohan

"So? Am I the monster you saw Gohan?" Victor asked, his voice was also changed, much deeper and darker.

"No, there were more differences, I guess I was hallucinating over nothing. I'm very sorry Victor. Gohan offered a peaceful handshake can you forgive me?" Gohan said looking into Victor's naturally black eyes.

"Of course, but this also means me and Pan can date again right?" Victor asked shaking Gohan's hand firmly

"Yes, but just don't do anything stupid, okay?" Videl cut Gohan off.

"THANKS MOM! THANKS DAD!" Pan hugged her parents, before jumping into Victors arms for a hug.

"Gimme a moment Pan." Victor started to lower his Ki and drop his power, he remembered to cover his body with his wings. Victor returned to his normal state, with his wings covering his body.

"Could I have my shoes and shirt back? My pants are still intact." Victor said as he finally let his wings out to their full glory for everyone to see.

"Of course." VIdel gave back his clothes.

"Victor I know you live a distance away, would you like to join us for dinner?" Gohan asked

"It would be an honor sir." Victor said as he finished putting his shirt on and folded his wings up, and entered the house.

The End

Author's notes: Rate and Review. Got questions? Just e-mail me, I'll answer them. I do like Martin Scorsese's movies along with Dennis Leary, I'm just pointing out one of Leary's bits from his No Cure For Cancer CD


End file.
